wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Chasing Fate
WARNING: This story contains violence and mild language! If you aren't fond of this, avoid the story. Cloudstorm's Journey TBA This story was written by Minkclaw Links *''The Guide'' *''Allegiance'' =Story= 'Chapter One: Longing' :Fernpaw glanced around. She stood in a small clearing and a few feet in front of her was a black tom. "What's going on?" She asked. The black tom turned to face her looking vaguely familiar. "I am a former RockClan medicine cat and have come to you with a prophecy." He said. His green gaze was soft, but at the same time harsh. "Born of Fern and Creek these kits will either destroy the clan or save it when the time comes." He said before disappearing. Waking with a jolt she looked around. StarClan had given a prophecy about herself and Creekpaw, but why? Fernpaw could never have kits and she knew this so why was StarClan telling her that her choice could destroy the clans forever. Fear dug into her heart and she went to go for a walk. :Before she could reach the exit, Creekpaw appeared in front of her his gaze guarded. "Hey, Creekpaw." She said hoping this would be quick. Did he get a dream as well? The brown tabby and white molly sighed once he started talking to her. "Er, Creekpaw I hate to interrupt but I really have to go for a walk. Alone." She said enunciating her words. :Fernpaw glanced up at Creekpaw whom looked a bit confused. "Why?" He questioned. Her gaze darkened and the molly flattened her ears. "I need some Fern-time." She replied. The tabby molly still felt the fear in the bottomof her heart. She herself did not know if she would make the right choice. Destroy the clans by loving Creekpaw or destroy Creekpaw's heart by ignoring him? Maybe if she avoided him he'd get the hint. :Fernpaw flashed a smile at the blue-gray tom and headed out of camp. This time she didn;t stop the tears and sobs that came. Her heart felt as though a cat had caught her heart in their paws and they were crushing it. Her fragile heart being crushed. "Why me?" She asked herself looking into a puddle. "Why can't it be Vinefur or someone." A voice whispered in her ear. Becasue you were chosen by her. Her? Who's her? "Who's t-there?" The tabby molly called only to find silence and nobody there. Turning towards the moon she looked up at Silverpelt. Whatever I do please let it be the right choice. She thought well more like prayed. 'Chapter Two: Adversaries' :Slightly annoyed, Creekpaw glanced at the medicine cat apprentice. What was she up to? Creekpaw remembered the dream he had last night, about the prophecy. But he wasn't worried, he had no feelings what so ever for the molly. She was his friend, no more and no less. :Creekpaw padded around, he purred and thought about some things. :Some days after, Creekpaw padded over to Fernpaw. "I scratched Dazzlepaw by mistake, everyone hates me now, I cannot walk five steps without Scorhpaw yelling at me, a cat giving me a funny look, or anything. But this will all change, when I become a warrior I am going to leave RockClan, and kill the fox that killed Dewbramble, when I come back, I will have done my destiny, and that will be great!" Creekpaw purred. :Fernpaw did not respond. Creekpaw looked around, it seemed as if Fernpaw had left. Creekpaw padded around, and walked over to Dazzlepaw. "Hey Dazzlepaw, do you have any idea where Fernpaw might be?" Creekpaw asked. :"Fernpaw? Have I met her yet?" Dazzlepaw asked, she was blind in one eye, and it was all Creekpaw's fault, but then again, Oilpaw had helped. Creekpaw nodded. :"She is the medicine cat apprentice, she is a bit older then me, she is likely about your age, she only just became on apprentice." Creekpaw mewed, he forced himself to look at Dazzlepaw, she he would remmeber his mistake. "You might of met her while you were in the medicine cat's den, after the fight." :"Oh yeah, sorry I never knew her name, but she is out looking for herbs, I just saw her." Dazzlepaw mewed, Creekpaw nodded, Dazzlepaw was able to forgive him, but she was one of the only cats. :"Thanks! I will se you later!" Creekpaw called, he ran out of camp and looked around, before seeing Fernpaw. :Hey Fernpaw, when you have the time could take a look at my eyes, man? Things have looked strange, dude." Creekpaw mewed. :"Sorry Creekpaw, I am busy. But I should be able to do it soon enough. Would you like to help me look for herbs?" Fernpaw asked. Creekpaw was happ to help her, but herbs were not really his thing. But he could hunt. :"I am pretty bad with herbs, but I can keep my eyes out for ones I know, and I can hunt pretty well man." Creekpaw mewed. He searched the ground, sniffing the air. Tracking for scents. Once he got back, Fernpaw went to search for herbs, Creekpaw dropped the fresh-kill into the fresh-kill plie, and went to look around. He spotted Pumpkinpaw, his sister. "Hey!" Creekpaw called. :"No! Please not again!" Pumpkinpaw yowled, before running off. The apprentice was his sister, and he had saved her life, but she was still ungrateful and seemed to dislike the younger apprentice. He glanced at his older littermate, annoyed. :"See you later then dude." He mewed, and he walked into the medicine cat's den, he looked at Fernpaw. "Hey Fernpaw, can I help you at all? I can help sort herbs, maybe." He mewed. :Fernpaw shook her head. "Thank you for offering, but I am finshed, I can look at your eyes now." She mewed, Creekpaw nodded. Fernpaw studied his eyes. "You will never go blind from it, but your eyes are weak, your sight is blurry and seeing will be hard." She mewed. Creepaw looked at the ground. :"Thank you, I better go. See you later." He mewed, and padded off. Category:Minkclaw Category:Fanfictions